


Boy of Frost

by GrowlingTitanBaby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowlingTitanBaby/pseuds/GrowlingTitanBaby
Summary: *PLEASE READ*Okay so some of you may feel like you're tripping slightly because I had a previous work under the same title but I removed it out of stupidity and I regret removing it so much, I wish I'd just left it unfinished and published this one as well. Essentially, this is how I wish the previous work had gone: I didn't like the story I'd played out, it was written super badly and I just wasn't feeling it at all T.TSo, please try to enjoy this version! I will be completing this fic.Love,Baby xtumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/growlingtitanbaby





	Boy of Frost

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE READ*  
> Okay so some of you may feel like you're tripping slightly because I had a previous work under the same title but I removed it out of stupidity and I regret removing it so much, I wish I'd just left it unfinished and published this one as well. Essentially, this is how I wish the previous work had gone: I didn't like the story I'd played out, it was written super badly and I just wasn't feeling it at all T.T  
> So, please try to enjoy this version! I will be completing this fic.  
> Love,  
> Baby x
> 
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/growlingtitanbaby

“Is that the last of it?” Armin questioned, his voice travelling down the stairs. They’d already cleared out the upstairs of the apartment, so all they’d had left were the few bits and bobs from downstairs; such as the sofa, table and chairs, television and Mikasa.

Eren walked through the now empty space, observing how large the living room actually was, how much space there was in the kitchen minus all of his and Armin’s clutter – the two were not far off from hoarders. Eyes sweeping the surfaces in each room, checking to see if anything had been left behind, Eren shouted up to his brother, “I think that’s everything, Armin!”

He smiled. The move had been unexpected, but definitely welcomed; the two of them could barely live comfortably inside this apartment, what with Eren’s artwork decorating every surface available, and Armin’s piano collection – electronic and even miniature grand piano’s – they needed a home that had more space.

Footsteps plodded gently down the stairs, and Armin’s hand popped out from behind the doorframe, wiggling two paintbrushes and a tube of poster paint – his head followed, popping out from behind the wall, he’d tied his hair back into a ponytail, but some straggly bits hung loosely around his face.

“Look what I found behind the radiator in the _bathroom_.” Armin scoffed, eyebrow raised, obviously questioning how the hell the items ended up in the bathroom in the first place. Eren laughed, staring quizzically at the items himself.

“That must have been when I was drawing that mermaid piece,” he laughed, hand on head, “I think at some point I decided I was going to draw water while in the bath? I don’t know.” He shrugged. Shaking his head amusedly, Armin entered the  space and put his arm around Eren’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe we’re finally moving.” Armin smiled, his face lighting up.

Eren laughed. “I can’t believe you finally got that job!” He smiled up at his older brother. “I’m proud of you, even if you did whine like a bitch for the last two months.”

Armin rolled his eyes and bumped into his brother, knocking them both slightly.

The blonde boy had been trying to get this job at a prestigious music company for months, and had finally had an interview two months ago; he was going to be leading piano workshops, group lessons and private lessons – the pay was good too, which was also a bonus. The only trouble was that the company was four hours away, in an area where housing wasn’t exactly cheap; thankfully, the company offered to pay half of their accommodation fees for the first six months, until Armin really got onto his feet.

“At least we’ll be in an area where you might have more customers,” Armin spoke, sounding hopeful. Smiling, Eren leaned into his brother. The two of them stood like that for a few minutes, before one of the moving men came into the room and gave them the thumbs up and a quick “house is empty, so, whenever you’re ready.”

“Right, then.” The blonde smiled, patting his brother on the back and walking towards the doorway.

“You want to carry Mikasa or should I?” He questioned, looking over his shoulder.

“I’ll get her.” Eren spoke, following his brother. They kept Mikasa near the front door, on a little shelf under where the mirror had been, so that they could greet her and bid her farewell as they came and went; occasionally they’d move her around, depending on what was happening – if Eren was having one of his moments where he’d paint for days straight, Armin would place her in his art room so that he could as her for her opinion on pieces. They both spoke to her every day.

Picking up the little pot, Eren held it tightly; it’d been ages since it’d happened, but it still hurt to think about how she was gone. Mikasa has been his and Armin’s best friend growing up, and losing her had been as tough on them as it had been on her family.

Smiling down at the little pot, Armin spoke to her. “We’re finally moving, Mikasa!”

Eren laughed, patting the little plant gently; they’d definitely picked the right plant for her, she had always been a bit prickly. He cuddled the little pot gently. “Off on a new adventure!” He spoke to the plant.

As the two exited their apartment and made their way down the stairs, out of the building and into the street, they exchanged a look. Armin pressed the button on the car keys, and the car’s lights lit up, almost excitedly – car’s don’t have emotions, though, Eren had to remind himself. He laughed.

The boys got into the car, and Armin put the key in the ignition – the engine didn’t exactly roar, but it still sprung into action. Armin flashed the lights, and the moving van flashed its lights in response; and then they started moving, following the van to their new home.

Looking out the window, watching the familiar faces of their town disappear behind them, Eren felt a slight pang of unease. He hoped for the best – obviously – but what if this new place wasn’t as comfortable as their old home? What if they didn’t have enough space? _Obviously_ Armin’s piano’s would be going to his new office, so that meant there’d be enough room generally, but what if Eren’s art room wasn’t big enough? Would _any_ of the rooms in their new place be big enough? He really didn’t want to take over the main living space with all of his artwork and things, but if no other room would do then,

“Ouch, shit!” Eren exclaimed, pulling his hands off of the plant. He’d gotten too lost in his own thoughts _again_ and pricked himself on Mikasa’s spikes.

It reminded him fondly of how Mikasa would poke him in the ribs if he got too carried away in thought, or just went off into his own world. Despite the pain, he smiled.

Mikasa would definitely be a cactus.

\---

The frost had built up around the bedroom window again, and Levi was losing his patience. The entire floor had been having issues with windows frosting over, freezing shut, and the like, but his apartment and the empty one next door had been suffering mercilessly; the poor spiders outside his apartment had been frozen still, and not even two days ago Levi had had to help a poor bird off of his balcony, as its feet had frozen onto the barrier. It had really tested his limits, as the bird was definitely filthy and most likely _ridden_ with diseases – but he wasn’t going to sit about and watch the bird starve or freeze to death.

Staring out onto the balcony from his window, Levi contemplated going for a run; that was until he spotted someone else who was doing said running, who tripped and fell over a curb, falling into a large puddle of what could have been water... or urine. Levi had learnt quickly that as much as the area they lived in seemed quite upper-class, it was still mainly a shit hole, _especially_ the park. The person stood up slowly, with a little help from a pedestrian, and pulled a face that definitely was not thankful, while raising their arm up to smell their damp clothes. They ripped off the jacket they’d been wearing, holding it out at arms length, tuning their face away from the offending item.

Levi grimaced. Yep, he thought, definitely urine.

Turning on his heel and making his way over to the kitchen, he shuddered as breeze blew in from the window in front of him; he’d left the kitchen windows on the latch _again_. He grumbled to himself. He’d been losing sleep more recently, due to the stupid frost outside his windows; he couldn’t sleep for fear that someone would notice that the windows were frozen, and use it to their advantage and try to break into his apartment.

Pulling the windows shut, he locked them quickly, and turned himself to face the kitchen side – more specifically, the kettle. He grabbed the kettle and emptied it of what water was left,  rinsed it, then filled it with new water, placed it onto its stand and switched it on. Going onto his tip toes, Levi reached up and opened the cupboard to retrieve his mug, and simultaneously opened the cutlery drawer with his left hand, retrieving a tea spoon. He closed the cupboard and drawer gently, and proceeded to put a single sugar and an earl grey teabag into his mug. Coffee would have been his usual option, but he’d found that the caffeine gave him more headaches than energy, lately. As the kettle began to bubble, Levi’s phone went off from where it was on his bed; he walked over to it and picked it up, sighing loudly as he read the message.

**06:32 – Erwin**

**Bring your incense sticks and sage. They’re coming today.**

Levi made a sound of disapproval and threw himself on the bed. He knew exactly who Erwin was referring to.

Interns.

The man shuddered aggressively at the thought of how disoriented the day would be. New interns meant new stresses, new stresses meant new things to complain about, and new things to complain about meant that Levi would _actually_ have to speak to his employees. He grumbled inwardly, and buried his face into the quilt.

Erwin was only half joking, as Levi would actually walk through the building with sage to prevent any negative shit clinging onto the workers, and he’d have sandalwood and vanilla incense burning all day, maybe even for the rest of the week. The kettle clicked off, and Levi sprung off of the bed to make his beverage; mostly water, a small amount of milk, and left the teabag in the cup – to Levi, there was no such thing as a cup of tea that was ‘too strong’. There were only weaklings who could not drink superior tea. He placed the kettle down, and stirred his drink clockwise; holding the cup by the rim, he removed the spoon with his left hand, and tilted the cup slightly so that he could drink the hot liquid. As he stood there in the kitchen, he wondered what the new interns would be like this year. Last year they had done nothing but make a mess of his offices, the reception, and the staff room; managing to knock over many busy employees and disturb _absolutely **everyone**_. They’d all been well presented, but their coordination, organisation and communication skills were mostly lacking. Severely.

Half way through his cup of tea, he took a peak at his phone. 06:45. He quickly swallowed what liquid he’d been drinking and poured the rest down the drain. Making his way back into his bedroom, he passed the bathroom and took a glimpse at his reflection – Levi grimaced. His hair was sticking up in some places, flat against his head in others, and his face was wrinkled slightly due to his permanent scowl; he needed a shower, but he had to make it quick.

Levi spent a matter of minutes in the shower; washing and conditioning his hair, scrubbing every inch of his body until his skin tingled under the friction. He’d have contemplated shaving if he’d even been graced with facial hair, but that was something Levi was both grateful and hateful over; he couldn’t be dealing with the likes of shaving rash or stubble, but sometimes he wished he could grow even a little so that he could so what the hell he’d look like with it. He imagined he’d look quite cool with a beard and moustache. Stepping out of the shower he roughly towel dried his hair and wiped himself down with the towel, then wrapped the towel around his hips and made way for his bedroom. He got some underwear from his drawers, a pair of black socks, and took out a grey suit from his wardrobe. He put on his underwear, socks, slim-fit trousers and white shirt, and quickly reached onto his bedside table to pick up his single tear drop earring, which he put in his left ear; even though he co-owned the business with Hange, and she didn’t have anything against piercings, he still had an image to uphold. He flung his blazer over his shoulders, and made way to exit his apartment, stopping to slip on his smartest shoes.

As he walked through the doorway, he remembered what Erwin had said and turned around to go back into his kitchen and open the drawer where he kept his incense, sage, and limited crystals.

Walking down from his floor, Levi passed the reception desk and was stopped by the receptionist.

“Levi! Glad II caught you before you left!” she smiled, handing him her hand and they shook on the greeting.

“Is everything alright?” he questioned, and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

“Yes! Yes everything’s fine! I just wanted to let you know that your new neighbours will be arriving at around three or four o’clock!” She smiled, and Levi’s stomach dropped.

He forced a tight smile. “Yes, how exciting.” He grimaced.

She laughed. “Try not to scare them off.” The girl joked, but she knew that Levi would be less than enthusiastic about having to live next to anyone. Again. His last neighbours had driven him up the wall and sideways, but were removed after three months, so for the past month and a half he’d been blissfully on his own – that was the perk of having a room on the end of the hall.

Levi’s phone went off in his pocket, so he picked it up and answered the call.

“Yes, shitty glasses?” He spoke, keeping his phone close to his ear because the lobby was unusually busy this morning, and he didn’t want to drop his phone.

“Levi! Where _are_ you?! I’ve been outside you apartment complex for the past _fifteen minutes_ worrying sick because you’re not replying to my messages and-“

“Hange, would you shut the fuck up and slow down?” Levi grumbled into his phone, he passed through the automatic doors. “I’m just leaving the building now so calm down. I can see your car, I’m coming.”

Hange sighed audibly, and started rambling on again. “thank _God_ I genuinely thought you’d died or something I’ve never known you to not reply to my messages in the past seven years  of our lives I was just so worried and Erwin said you’d _read his messages but you hadn’t read mine?!_ ” She sounded entirely butt hurt over the entire situation.

Levi sighed and opened the door to Hange’s car, and was welcomed to the familiar smell of McDonalds breakfast. He put the phone down on her, and she just stared at her phone with upset in her eyes, then turned to stare at Levi as he closed the door, and started to fasten his seatbelt. Levi paused as she stared at him.

“What.” He stated, plugging in his seatbelt, and reaching down into the foot well behind Hange’s seat for their breakfast muffins.

Hange started to tear up. “You put the phone down on me.” She sulked, and started to drive out of the car park.

Levi sighed, pulling his muffin out of the paper bag, and getting Hange’s out so that he could feed her as she drove. “I was _in_ the car, would you get a grip.” He unwrapped her muffin and shoved it into her mouth before she could get a word in edgeways, and she looked slightly upset until she realised that she had food in her mouth, and she took a large bite out of the muffin eagerly. Levi re-wrapped the muffin so that it wouldn’t get cold as he knew that Hange may be particularly hard to shut up this morning; taking a bite of his own muffin, Levi opened his window.

“Sho,” Hange muttered with a mouth half full of breakfast muffin, “Why were youu sho layt, ehh?”

Levi grimaced. “The receptionist was just letting me know that my neighbours will be moving in this afternoon, around the time I would normally get back from work.” He placed his head onto his fisted hand and leant onto the window frame. Hange made a collection of excited noises and wiggled about in her seat. Levi’s eyes rolled and he took another bite of his muffin.

“Neighbours? Oh! That’s wonderful, Levi!” Hange screamed, bouncing around on her seat, and accidentally making the car swerve this way and that.

Levi reached for the steering wheel and turned it in the direction it should be travelling in.

“Yes, very nice Hange, very nice, even nicer if we don’t _die_ on our way to work.” He growled, sighing loudly as Hange giggled hysterically. He fed her more off her muffin and she hummed in satisfaction, mumbling a garbled up version of the word ‘thanks’ that sounded more like ‘Frankincense’. He really didn’t know how this woman and the woman she was when she got to serious business were the same person.

“I haven’t crashed a single car yet, Levi, stop stressing! I have good reflexes!” Hange smiled at the short man, amused by his distrust in her driving skills.

The grumpy man scoffed at her.


End file.
